Vessel and the Hound
by Monty-Shudderz
Summary: This is the opening to the story of Monty and how he is ensnared in the world of TeenWolf. Writing more, this is just an intro so far.


Monty was the most average 17 year old boy in the world. He went to school and studied hard so that he could make a life for himself, he had a group of people who weren't really his friends but they were pretty close enough, and hated playing sports and anything that had to do with being a tool. He lived his life with his family. Monty lived with his mom and had an older brother and sister who lived in houses that weren't that far away from his. He planned on going to an average college where he would become an electrical engineer and eventually after four years he would find an average job where he would spend the rest of his life. He had dirty blond hair with blue eyes that had a circle of yellow around his pupil and he was exactly six feet tall. He often felt that he was the borderline of everything. He was never awesome at anything, always somewhere in the middle. Monty used to be a very average 17 year old boy.

I was looking at the Trojan horse every once in a while to make sure that she wasn't making a move. This was just like any other café, except for the fact that it was In France and lunch time here was only one of three times a day that the restaurants actually opened up for service. The tables were close together and I could hear the breathing of a lone reader at the table next to me while his dog sat loyally by his side. "Dam Mutts" I thought as I glanced at the girl sitting by herself. The view was beautiful and there were two giant windows with the name of the café on them that let me see all of the beautiful scenery. I needed to escape for some fresh air and next thing I knew I was sitting here glancing at a werewolf that just happened to be at the same tiny café in a huge France, there is seriously no such fucking thing as a coincidence. I felt the blood rushing now, I was ready to fight. A single laugh escaped my mouth as I stood, knocking the table over for cover, and pulled three throwing daggers out of my back pocket. "Dam it" I whispered as the man with the dog, the girl, and three other people around the room calmly stood up and faced me. The girl approached first, walking directly to me while she kept direct eye contact. "Monty, Please…" And just as quick as the situation began it ended. The giant windows exploded into shards as a throwing star buzzed by my head and planted itself directly into the man with the dogs forehead. I closed my eyes as the glass shards rained down on everything in the room, this was normal to me now. I heard shuffling, growling, than screaming as 4 single shots rang out and finally it was over. Tom was great at his job, best sniper I ever met. Well, only sniper I have ever met but he claims he is the best. I heard glass crunching and smelled cigars as Tom entered through the windows. "Dam kid, why can't you just catch a breather on the balcony?" I hated everything now. I was so helpless. "Why can't they just leave me alone?" I said my voice crackling slightly as I held in my frustration.

That's how my life is now. These men with guns lug me around and hide me in hotels. I don't question it because I know that if I do I will just discover that I am more of a prisoner than a prince. Everything changes; everything changed. I sit on the bed and glance out at the parking lots from the second story of a hotel room. "Tom" I said not bothering to turn around and look at the guy lying on the other side of the bed watching TV. "I want to go to school." I hear the grind of a lighter and sigh. I love the smell of cigars, they remind of the good times when I was a kid and my dad would smoke outside with my grandpa on Christmas day and everything seemed good and life was good. "I hate smoking" I say with disgust as the bed squeaks from Tom trying to get up. "Yah well I hate school so I guess you are just going to have to have to deal." I turned quickly never expecting to get anything I ever wanted except for an argument. Tom was smiling wide with his cigar hanging out of the side of his mouth. "Come on kid, you know I'm not your enemy" he said absently as he avoided eye contact and headed out of the door. "What the fuck does that mean?" I yelled out loud knowing that he could hear me, "Is that a yes or a no ass hole!" the door opened slightly, just enough for his hand to slip through and flick me off. "I hate you bastard!" I shrieked starting to feel the anger leave me. Tom was always a good distraction when I felt bad. "Hey now, that's not cool to tell your elders." He said obnoxiously. "You're only a year older than me idiot!" I said out loud trying to fight off the happiness that began to invade me. "Fine then" he said in a dark voice without any humor at all. The door opened wide and he stepped through with a face of pure rage and hate on it. He didn't say anything, just stared at me from the door looking like a complete serial killer. Fear and anxiety filled my entire being as I decided that Tom finally snapped and was going to kill me. "Tom Stop it!" I shrieked. His expression broke and he grinned wide at me with his eyes squinted, "Scared yah!" he laughed. "Go fuck yourself!" I huffed, feeling like a helpless child all over again. "Ok kid, I'm sorry, let me make it up to you." He walked over to me like the arrogant bastard he was and plopped down right next to me. His presence was already making me forget my troubles. "Let's go to school together" He laughed.

The knifes hidden in my sleeves were a constant reminder that I wasn't normal, of course sitting behind a desk and listening to a guy blab about shit I didn't need to know helped me forget a little. The first week of high school had gone extremely well. I figured out who to avoid if I didn't want to be harassed all of my senior year, who the popular and the geek were, and even that this school was a pretty open and modern one. They played some sport involving sticks with nets and didn't torture their gay students like all the other schools I had gone to. A small eraser from a mechanical pencil flew out from behind me, hit the tip of my ear, and bounced onto my desk. Tom had every class with me and this was a sign from him reminding me to stay alert and pay attention. "What the heck dude?" The weird kid with short haired blabbed out loud to the guy behind him. "Stilinski!" the teacher huffed, his annoyance obvious. "Yah right, sorry teach" said the boy who was obviously more interested in what his friend with long black hair had to say. I hadn't noticed them before but I got a strange vibe which usually meant there was a dog around. I wouldn't say I was a psychic or anything, I have just learned to trust my gut. The teacher glared at the class for a second then continued to explain where he left off. Stilinski, as the teacher called him, instantly turned around and started loudly whispering once again to his friend. Reacting without thinking, I grabbed the eraser that lay on my desk and sailed it straight for his cheek. I missed horribly, instead it flew directly in front of his line of vision and he turned in my direction. I raised a finger up to my mouth and like a kinder gardener I shushed him. His friend laughed and the kid threw his hands up into the air with a dramatic shrug like he was doing nothing wrong, the teacher just happened to turn around and notice. "Stilinski, office!" the teacher yelled, it was obviously not the first time this had happened. "Waaah!, I didn't even, Uhg!" he stood up, flustered, and made some random hand gestures and movements in my general direction as he walked out of the classroom as if was someone on the left side of the rooms fault. I couldn't help but laugh to myself, what a character.


End file.
